


Son of the Bat

by Astral_Space_Dragon



Series: Of Bats and Devils [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is kind of a dick in the last chapter, Bruce and Viv have a bit of a fight, Damian's a bit of a turd in the beginning too, Family, Gen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Space_Dragon/pseuds/Astral_Space_Dragon
Summary: Viv spends a nice weekend in Star City with Oliver and Dinah only to come home to some 10 year old now living in the manor.Who the hell is this brat?
Series: Of Bats and Devils [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700992
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Destination: Star City

To say Bruce wasn’t fond of Viviane’s decision to spend her 4-day weekend in Star City would be an understatement. While he had no problem with the city itself, it was Oliver Queen he was always at odds with.

“Are you sure you want to go to Star City?”

“I’m positive and I haven’t seen Uncle Oliver”

“How do you plan on getting there?”

“Well… Uncle Oliver bought me a plane ticket a couple of weeks ago”

_ Oliver, you damn sneak. _

“Besides, Tim is going to be up in the hills and Dick is doing whatever in Bludhaven. You also have the situation regarding the demented Lazarus-dude. I’m basically gonna be on the sidelines if I stay around”

“Ra’s al Ghul. *sigh* And you’re right. With everyone being busy, you’ll get bored. Do you need to be taken to the airport?”

Viv waved her hand in dismissal “I can just call a cab”

“I’ll take you”

“Aaaaw… you wanna see me off?” Viv teased.

Bruce huffed a chuckle “Sue me”

“Alright. Let just pack a few last things then we’ll go”

Viv went to her room to get ready and Bruce went to find Alfred

Bruce peeked into the kitchen and called out “Alfred?”

“Master Bruce?”

“Viviane is going to be leaving for Star City. I’m going to take her to the airport”

“Very good, sir. Shall I drive? I very much would like to say my farewells”

“That’s would be nice”

  
  


It wasn’t hard for Alfred to hear the grumble from Bruce “Oh hush, sir. Visiting Mister Queen will be good for her”

“Hrrm… She’ll be on the other side of the country, Alfred. What if something happens?”

“You forget, Master Bruce, that she will be with Green Arrow and Black Canary. She’ll be in good hands”

Bruce said nothing.

“Besides” Alfred mumbled “be happy she won’t be Guy Gardner”

Bruce's eyes widened at the thought.

“Exactly”

Viv could be heard running down the stairs, “B? I’m ready!” she called out.

Bruce sighed and he and Alfred walked into the front lobby.

“Miss Viviane, I will be accompanying you and Master Bruce to the airport”

“Oh! Okay!”

“I will bring the Porsche around the front, sir”

Afred left for the garage leaving the two alone.

After a few moments of silence, Bruce asked “Do you have everything?”

“I’m sure I do”

“Extra clothes?”

“Check”

“Toiletries?”

“Check”

“Phone?”

“Yup”

“Wallet? Keys? Passport?”

“Check, check and check”

“Hmmm…”

“B. You’re acting like I’m going to be with Guy Gardner. I’ll be fine”

Bruce couldn't help but chuckle at Viv’s comment.

“Plus, Aunt Dinah will be there, too. So, it won’t be total mayhem”

Through the windows, the Porsche could be seen pulling up to the front of the manor.

“Welp, time to go”

Bruce picked up Viv’s suitcase, leaving her with her backpack, and placed it in the trunk.

\---------------------------------------------

When they got to the airport, they saw how empty it mostly was.

“Huh… half expected to be a little busier” Viv piped up.

“Well, it is only Thursday, Viv”

“Oh yeah”

Bruce pulled Viv’s suitcase from the trunk and carried for her as they made their way to the building.

As they got close to the doors a group of tabloid reporters ran up to the three and started spouting questions

“Mr Wayne, may we ask what you’re doing at the airport?”

“Miss Mercer? Are you leaving the city?”

“Mr Wayne!” “Mr Wayne!” “Mr Wayne”

Bruce pushed Viv passed the reporters and walked through the doors. Viv turned back and yelled “Damn vultures!”

“Viviane!”

“What?”

\----------------------

After getting through security and loading her suitcase onto the baggage carousel, Viv looked at her plane ticket, “Hmmm… gate 12”

Bruce glanced at the ticket “Business class?”

“Uncle Oliver insisted”

“Of course he did”

By the time they got to the gate, the intercom had announced that the flight was ready for boarding.

“Well, this is it”

“Call when you land, alright?”

“Yeah, B”

“Have a wonderful time, Miss Viviane”

“Thanks, Al. I should be back around Sunday night to early Monday morning! See ya!”

Bruce and Alfred watched as Viv boarded her plane and waved as she waved with a big smile on her face.

Bruce watched with a forlorn look as the plane disappeared in the distance. Bruce shook his head to clear his mind to focus on the pressing matter at hand: Ra’s al Ghul.


	2. Uncle Oliver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To say Viv was excited to spend the weekend with Oliver would be an understatement. She's always like the Emerald Archer and Black Canary. Plus, Star City is a little sunnier than Gotham.

After a 5 hour flight, Viviane landed in Star City. It was easy to tell how excited she was. When the passengers were finally off the plane, she rushed to get her luggage and ran to airport security. When she got through, she looked around for Oliver. When she didn’t see him, she pulled out her phone and messaged him:

_Yo. Where you at?_

Not a minute after, she got a reply:

_Out front. Look for the Maserati._

Viv snickered. _Maserati._ Ever the show-off. Viv exited the building and she immediately spotted the car. She was not surprised to see Oliver leaning on the hood waiting for her. When he spotted her, he greeted her with a smile,

“Hey, kiddo. How was your flight?”

“It was okay. Was asleep for the whole thing”

“Good. We’re going to Teddy’s Diner”

“Teddy’s?! Kickass!”

Oliver let out a hearty chuckle as he opened the passenger door for Viv “So, how did your old man react to you coming here?”

“Take a wild guess”

“Not too happy?”

“Nope. You should’ve seen his face when I told him that you had already bought the plane ticket”

Oliver snickered “I can already see his face at the next JLA meet”

“The infamous Batglare”

“Yup”

\---------------------

After the 15 minute drive, they pulled up into the diner parking lot. On the outside, Viv was completely calm; on the inside however, she was ready to implode from excitement.

“Well, here we are. Shall I get the door for you, my lady?” Oliver teased.

Viv gave the archer a playful glare “So, how’s that bald spot, Uncle Oliver?”

With a look of fake hurt, Oliver clutched his chest “Oof. Went straight for the jugular. I’m hurt”

“You’ll live”

When they walked through the front, the smell of the greasy grill immediately hit Viv’s nose, making her mouth water.

“Viviane!” a voice from the back of the diner called out.

Viv looked in the direction of the source of the voice and saw Dinah Lance sitting in one of the booths.

“Aunt Dinah!” Viv zoomed to the booth and greeted the woman with a warm hug.

“How are you, hun?”

“Pretty good”

“Was your flight okay?”

Viv took her seat across from Dinah “I think so. I was asleep during the whole flight”

“How’s Bruce?”

“Same old. He wanted to see me off, so he drove to the airport”

“That’s sweet”

“He was honestly not all that happy about me coming here on my own”

“You in good hands” Oliver piped up “It’s not like your bunking with Gardner or something”

“That’s exactly what I told him!”

Just then, a host came to the booth, “Good afternoon, Mr Queen. How are you and your guests doing?”

“Just fine, Mac”

“Do you know what you want to order?”

“Just my usual”

“Crispy chicken and fries… Ms Lance?”

“You know what I like, Mac” she smiled.

“Teriyaki burger… and for the young lady”

“I’ll take the Fire Burger. Make it a triple”

“Alright. We’ll get right on that”

When the waiter left, Oliver gave Viv an incredulous look “I’ve forgotten how big of an eater you are”

“I am not skimping on a diner that Gotham doesn’t have” Viv smirked “Besides, you should see how Dick eats. I swear he’s like a bottomless pit”

“Oh I’ve seen it. Impresses me every time”

\---------------------------------------------

After conversing for 30 minutes, the food was served. When Viv received her order, her eyes sparkled at the size of the burger.

Dinah laughed “I can see you practically drooling over there”

“Aunt Dinah, you probably can tell, but I want to cry. This burger is just SO beautiful”

“You think you can finish all that?” Oliver teased

Viv gave Oliver a challenging look “You bet your bald spot, I can”

Oliver guffawed and Dinah laughed at Viv’s statement.

\--------------------------------------------------

After 2 hours, all the food was eaten and paid for.

“I can’t believe you actually ate everything, Viviane” said Dinah.

Viv shrugged “At this point, I’ve just written it off as me being a growing teenager”

“A likely possibility. You want to walk around? There’s still daylight”

“Sure. Is there a store that sells Green Arrow merch in the area?”

Oliver nodded “Of course. You want to check it out?”

“Yup. I also plan on buying, too. When I visited Uncle Hal, I bought a shit ton of Green Lantern stuff. Same thing when I visited Uncle Clark when I visited Metropolis. The look on Bruce’s face when I gushed over my new belonging made it all the more hilarious”

“So… you want to buy Arrow merch to not only enjoy, but to also get a ride out of the Big Bad Bat?”

“Pretty much”

Oliver laughed loudly, “I will buy you the whole if you want”

“Nah. I want to get a rise out of him, not give him a coronary”

Dinah pinched the bridge of her nose and laughed “You two…”

\-----------

After looking around the shop, Viv ended up purchasing a plush, 2 shirts, a hoodie, and a poster. The shop was also selling some Black Canary goods, so Viv helped herself to some shirts and some shoes.

Needless to say, Viv was a happy camper.

The day ended when the three arrived at Oliver’s penthouse. After changing into her pajamas, she crashed onto the guest bed and felt right asleep.

_Oh yeah… this is gonna be a good weekend._


	3. Son of Batman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viv come home to find some strange kid living in the manor. Who is this brat and why did he try to tackle her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should mention that Viv gets called a "Harlot". You can probably guess by whom.
> 
> It's nothing malicious. At least not completely. It's just him being his little-turd-self.

The weekend went by faster than Viviane liked. But nonetheless, she had fun. Before her flight home, she called Alfred and told him that she would be taking a cab home and to not worry about picking her up. Alfred was quick to try to convince her otherwise but she insisted on letting Alfred relax. He relented and allowed it.

When she landed, a cab, courtesy of Bruce, was already waiting for her. She loaded up her luggage and told the driver to drive to the manor. She and the driver exchanged some smalltalk and before she knew it, she was home. She paid the driver (and gave him a large tip) and retrieved her luggage. When she made her way up the steps, the doors opened and Alfred greeted her

“Good evening, Miss Viviane. I hope your flight was a safe one”

“Hey, Alf. Flight was pretty good. B down in the caaave….” Viv looked past Alfred and spotted… a boy. A small boy. About 10 years old. Just starting at her from around the corner.

“Who’s the kid?”

Alfred let out a sigh “I see, Master Damian has decided to come out of his room”

“Damian?”

The kid, Damian, swung from the corner and lunged at Viv. Viv moved to the side, making him miss.

“Ooooh. He’s a feisty little turd”

Damian scowled “State your name, harlot”

“Harlot? Oooh. I like you already.” Viv smirked

“Answer!”

“If you were listening to Alfred, then you’d know that my name is Viviane”

Still scowling, Damian stomped back to his room. The door slam could be heard clearly.

“Who the hell is that kid?!” Viv demanded.

“He’s my son” Bruce answered as he entered the room.

“Son? How the hell did that happen?”

“Talia”

“Al Ghul? Yikes. She drop him on you or something?”

Bruce said nothing.

“I’ll take that as a yes. Raised by assassins and dropped onto the man who doesn’t kill. You really have your work cut out for you, B”

Bruce huffed a laugh “Missed that snark over the weekend, Viviane”

“Aaaw. Even in my new Green Arrow shirt?”

“I’m ignoring that…”

“So, how’d Tim take this?”

“About as well as you’d think. Neutral to it, But still trying to process it.”

“What are you going to do with him?”

“What do you mean?”

“Are you going to keep the cold assassin in your home? There has to be a reason why Talia just up and drop you on him”

“I’m still trying to figure that out”

“Leave it to the League of Assassins. Always being so damn cryptic”

“Hrmmm….”

Viv stretched “Well, I’m gonna crash. Night”

When Viv got to her bedroom door, she spotted Damian spying on her, “Hi, Damian!” she smiled. Damian frowned and went back to hiding.

“Heh… this is gonna be fun”

\-------------------------------------

The next few days were an adjustment and Viv eventually got used to the cold-blooded assassin living under the same roof. She thought it would be an easy ride until the night Damian attacked Tim, nearly killing him. High blood loss and few broken bones, but Tim would pull through. Needless to say, Viv was pissed.

When Viv had passed by Damian, he had made a threat and Viv had had enough at that point. She grabbed the back of Damian’s neck, grabbed an arm and laid him down flat. When he tried to get up, she dug her knee into his spine. Hard.

“Let go of me!”

“Listen you little shit. I can tolerate your little insults, I’m used to that shit. But, the second you decided to involve Tim in your little bloodbath, THAT is where the line it drawn”

“You bi---”

Viv’s grip on Damian’s neck got tighter “Shut up. I’ll say this once and only once: you try that shit again. I’ll beat you so fuckin bad, you won’t be able to walk ever again. Got it?!”

Damian remained silent.

“Got it?! I give a rat’s ass that the Bat is your old man! I will make your life a living hell!”

Damian slightly nodded.

Completely calm, Viv got up and smiled sweetly “Good. Glad we have an understanding”

Viv left Damian lying on the rug. He was sure his back would have a bruise later. He got up and pondered on everything: what he was taught, what he had done, the rage he felt radiating from Viv, everything.

He had to do better than this.


	4. Damian Wayne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months after the incident, Viv decides to take Damian out on the town. Take him to see a movie and dinner at a local place. Nothing illegal. Just good fun.

_ Months later _

That moment in the hall was always on Damian’s mind. He vowed to use his skills for good. Not for killing. But for his father’s cause. He got along with Tim a little slowly. He still took jabs at him, but Viv’s threat and his need for Bruce’s approval kept him mostly in line. He stopped viewing Alfred as “the servant” and more like a family member.

His opinion on Viviane drastically changed as well. In the beginning, he saw her as nothing more than an inconvenience. These days, he’s slowly seeing her as his sister and holding her in high regard.

One afternoon, he was sitting in one of the dens, bored out of his mind.

“Hey, turd”

“Mercer”

“Whatcha, sittin around for?”

“Counting the tiles on the ceiling”

“Sounds riveting”

Damian shrugged.

"How ‘bout you and I go out?”

“Out?”

“Yeah. You know, the thing people do for fun?” she snarked.

Damian frowned “I know what that means!”

“Calm down, Regan MacNeil. Don’t get your panties in a twist”

Damian would never openly admit to liking Viv’s attitude. He sighed “What do you have planned?”

“You ever been to a movie theater?”

“Can’t say I have”

“Cool. You’ve heard of Moulin Rouge?”

Damian nodded.

“There’s a local theater that’s showing the film and I’m taking you”

“You’re not taking Drake?”

“Not his type of movies. I’m also taking you to this Chinese place that my folks used to take me all the time”

Damian had heard of what happened to Viv’s mother and father from the files on the Batcomputer and how she saw it all on TV. A small part of him couldn’t help but feel sympathetic.

“Alright, Mercer. If that’s what you want. But, I’m driving”

“HA! Not even in your dreams, kid”

When they got to the garage, Viv was about to unlock the Acura”

“Mercer!”

“What?!”

“We’re not savages!” Damian expressed before smirking “Let’s take the Impala”

Viv smiled back “I like your style, baby brother”

“I’m not a baby!”

“You’re the youngest in this family and therefore, the baby”

A growl was Damian’s only response.

“Love you, too” she winked.

\-----------------------------------------

When they got to the theater, Damian stared wide eyed at the bright lights.

“Come one, turd. Let’s get our snacks. What d’ya want?”

Damian remained silent.

“Want to split a bucket of popcorn?”

“That would be fine”

“Any candy? Soda?”

“What’s that one soda that father is fond of?”

“Cherry coke?”

Damian nodded eagerly and took Viv everything she had to not gush at how adorable he looked.

“We can do that. Y’know Sno-Caps are also his favorite. You want those, too?”

Another nod.

“Alrighty, then”

After the two got their snacks, they got their seats. There was still time before the movie would start so Damian asked “Why are you doing this?”

“What do you mean?”

“When I attacked Drake, you were so angry with me. And now… you act like as if it didn’t happen”

“I’m not acting like it didn’t happen, dude. I’m still ticked at you about that”

Damian visibly flinched.

“But… I’m not holding it against you. You were angry and you didn’t exactly know how to properly channel that anger. I also know that you’re trying your best to make up for it. Am I wrong on that?”

Damian shook his head.

“Didn’t think so. You keep going taking this path that you’re on right now, and things will be alright for you”

“Did you read that somewhere”

“Nah. I saw it in an old movie once. Kinda applies to the situation now, no?”

“I guess…”

“How are those sno-caps, by the way?”

“They are pretty good. I can see why father likes them”

The lights began to dim, signalling the start of the movie.

\-----------------------------------

Two hours later, the pair walked out of the theater in good moods.

“What’d ya think, Damian?”

“That was… something else?”

“Is that a good thing?”

“It is. It’s just… why did Satine have to die like that?”

“Well… the film is inspired by the story of Orpheus and Eurydice”

“I thought the plot felt familiar!” Damian exclaimed with wide eyes.

Viv laughed and asked “You still up for dinner?”

Damian nodded “I would very much like to see this restaurant you always gush about”

When they pulled up to the restaurant in Chinatown, Damian looked up at the neon sign. In bright red letters, it read: The Gold Boar.

“Is this it?”

“Yup. This is the place. Their soup dumplings and sweet and sour pork are to die for”

“I’ll take your word for it”

The moment they stepped into the building, they were greeted by an employee

“Viv! It’s so good to see you! How you been?” 

“I’ve doing good, Andy”

“Who’s your escort, here?”

“Damian. Little brother”

“Oooooh! This is the kid, you told me about”

“Yea”

“Let me get you two seated. Your usual, right?”

“Make it two orders”

“Gotcha” Andy made his way to the kitchen “Hey! Viviane’s here! Double order of her usual!”

“I can see you come here a lot”

“Yeah. Whenever I need a breather, I come here”

“The worker, Andy. A friend of yours?”

“More or less. I’m just a regular”

“Everyone seems to know and like you, though”

“I guess”

Andy came running to the table “Sorry. Forgot about your drink. Iced black tea. Straight.”

“No worries, man”

“What about you, little man?”

Damian bit back a retort and replied with “Do you have oolong tea?”

“We do. I’ll get that for you”

After 15 minutes, the food came out. Damian’s eyes widened at the amount of food that came out: pan fried noodles, soup dumplings, egg rolls, chili shrimp and rice.

“I can see what father meant when he said you eat a lot”

Viv shrugged “Meh”

Damian helped himself to a bit of everything and began eating.

“How is it?”

Damian was silent for a moment. And then “You did not let me down this time, Mercer”

“This time? Okay, you little smartass” scoffed Viv.

\-------------------------------------

After all the food was eaten, Viv and Damian headed home. When Viv pulled into the garage, she noticed that Damian fell asleep.

“Come on, Dames. Want me to carry you upstairs?”

“Mmmm… not a baby”

“Sure you’re not. Get on my back, I’ll carry you”

In his half-asleep state, Damian got on Viv’s back and clung to her like a koala.

“Alright. Let’s get you to bed”

As Viv carried Damian, she spotted Bruce in her peripheral vision. He had an unhappy look on his face.  _ Great. He’s pissed. _

After putting Damian to bed, she went downstairs to get a drink. Bruce was in the kitchen, still carrying that displeased look.

“Who pissed in your Cheerios?”

“Where were you two?”

“Pretty sure I told you and Alf that I’d be taking the spawn to the movies and dinner. You do remember that, right? Or are all those nights of being hit in the head finally getting to you?”

“I never agreed to letting you take him”

“Not outright. The most I get out of you these days is maybe a grunt or two. At this point, I’ve learned to not fuckin bother”

The scowl on Bruce’s face only got deeper.

“The kid has been feeling bored these days, B. Thought he could use a day out. He enjoyed himself too”

Bruce said nothing.

“What’s your problem? It’s not like I took him out to a bar”

“You were in Scarecrow and Mad Hatter territories. At night”

“Hey! It’s not like I went unprepared! I take the usual precautions. And I don’t know if you noticed: but the kid and very well take care of himself!”

“That’s not the poin---”

“I don’t even know why we’re doing this. You’re clearly in a shit mood and taking it out on me. Fuck off. I’m not gonna be a personal punching bag. It’s what the equipment in the cave is for!”

“Vivia---”

“I’m going to bed. Talk to me when you’re in a better mood, okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's aaaallll coming together. I'm really invested in this universe.


End file.
